


Ikkaba IV (The Pomegranate Lament)

by lferion



Series: Ikkaba Poetry [4]
Category: Bernice Summerfield (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors, Original Work
Genre: Alien Culture, Gen, Past Character Death, Poetry, Repetitive Form, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: I did not desire your death





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Many thanks to Kate and Jon. This poem was originally published on p155 of "Walking to Babylon" by Kate Orman.

This poem, sometimes called the Pomegranate Lament, was not written by the Wanderer, as some have theorized, but is far more likely to have been written by a student or follower of theirs.

* * *

I did not desire your death  
yet you died  
I did not raise my hand against you  
yet you died  
I did not see, I did not know  
Only my desire,  
firm & bright as pomegranate seeds

I poured out before you  
rivers of silver, fountains of gold  
rich wine and apricots, blood-red pomegranate seeds  
Ancient wealth, made new  
Your welfare my desire

I did not desire your death  
I did not raise my hand against you  
I did not see, I did not know  
And you died

Because of my desire  
your death is on my hands  
Because of my desire  
your blood ran red as pomegranate seeds  
Because of my desire

* * *


End file.
